Friends Forever
by Scrunchy
Summary: Two times that the friendship between Snape and Lily shows.  One sided love.


**My first atempt at Harry Potter FanFiction. More that likely last, though. I just had the idea for this after reading the Seventh book and... was severly ashamed that I had lost faith in Snape after the first chapter. So I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all things associated with it belongs to J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

"Tell me more about the wizarding world, Sev!" Lily Evans begged Severus Snape for the fifth time that week.

"What more can I tell you?" Severus asked, faking annoyance but loving her curiosity. He kicked the ground under his swing to twist the chain of his swing together. Lily took a breath and thought for a few seconds, then let the breath out with a _whoosh_.

"I dunno!" She admitted at last. He smirked at her and let the chain untwist slowly so that she ran in-and-out of his vision. "Tell me about Gringotts again!" She suddenly pleaded.

"I think that's the one topic I haven't repeated so far." Severus commented before launching into his description of the beautifully amazing wizarding bank. By the time he finished Lily had a dreamy look on her face like she always did when he talked about the wizarding world.

"It's not all just a dream... is it?" The same question that she asked every time was met with the same answer.

"No."

"Good. Do you want to eat dinner with us tonight? Mum's baking cake for dessert!" Lily prodded with a smile, leaning toward him slightly.

"Yeah... of course." He smiled and stood from his swing, holding out a hand to her. "We'll always be friend, right?" She grasped his hand and nodded as she stood.

"Of course." She mimicked him with a sweet smile before racing him to her house.

**.::Years passed::.**

"Oi, Snivelus!"

"Damn, Potter..." Severus muttered under his breath as the boy and his friends caught up with him just as he tucked the letter he was holding out of sight, he was planning on skipping this period and heading toward his room. "What in Merlin's name do _you_ want?"

"Oh, nothing. Say... who's the letter from?" James Potter flicked back Severus's robe and Sirius snagged the paper before scanning it and laughing.

" '_Hope you're doing fine, Severus. How is Lily? She says she's fine but then, that's what all teenagers say to their parents. I hope you like the cake!  
- Mrs. Evans_'  
Aw... how sweet." Sirius Black smirked, Peter Pettigrew sniggered at Sirius's elbow and Remus Lupin studied an owl flying to the Owlery.

Severus turned a tinge of red and grabbed the paper back, stuffing it back in his robe and turning to go back to his dorm, but James caught his robe and he whirled with his wand already out.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin!" Lily's voice carried to them as she jogged over, knocking James hand from Severus's robe and glaring at him. "Why is the Prat Patrol hanging around when you should be in class?" She questioned and received a careless shrug from James and he ran a hand through his hair.

"We were just talking with Snivelus and lost the time. It's honestly not something that we can control, Evans." He crossed a friendly arm around her shoulders and turned his back to Severus, walking forward two steps with Lily rooted to the ground in front of Severus.

"Just get to class, Potter." Severus said coldly and slipped James's arm from Lily.

"Sure, sure... later, Snivelus Snake." Sirius started walking back to the castle with the other three after him.

"I didn't see you in Potions and Slughorn excused me so that I could come find you." Lily said, grasping his sleeve and pulling him with her enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Lil... but could you slow down?" Severus half-smiled at her and she slowed to his walking pace. After contemplating the way the sunlight shone on her hair until they entered the castle, Severus spoke, "Lily?"

"Yeah?" She asked, stopping and turning so suddenly that he almost ran into her, it was almost painful for his lips to be millimeters away from hers and knowing that it might kill their friendship if he closed that space.

"Friends?" Snape said after a few seconds, she gave him an odd look then:

"Forever." Lily smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek lightly. "Now, c'mon! We're already late as it is!" She said, grabbing his sleeve and dragging a blushing Severus Snape down to the dungeons.


End file.
